Exotic Punch
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Sai hosts a party at his mansion. Who would ever know punch could make the party more interesting and...well...exotic.
1. She's just not your type

**A/N: Well my readers…I know I started HTIG but I was going through my fanfic books (yes I keep one) and I wanted to put up another fanfic because i laughed even though I wrote it…don't worry it wont affect the 1****st**** one because both are already written down…so I can upload as much as I want…if I have the time that is…anyways ENJOY =3.**

**Warning: I'm again not sure what to warn you about…ummm well you'll just have to find out on your own…don't worry…oh yeah I forgot…there may be some Sakura bashing in it…not for my hatred but for comedic entertainment so Sakura fans back the hell up *puts up fence around me and story* besides that I won't blind your mental movie picture eyes (will explain later if you don't understand)…yet *wink* ;3**

**Disclaimer: *tear* I don't own Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto-sama does…lucky bastard *goes in emo corner to sulk*.**

**Anyways…ON TO THE STORY!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Not your type "/**

Two young youths walked down the street clad in black outfits that made them blend into the night. Well except for the striking blonde hair which a bat or blind hobo can't miss. Konohamaru strolled beside Naruto, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks again for the invite bro," he said smiling a little.

"Eh…it was nothin' y'know," Naruto shrugged.

They walked until they reached their destination. A huge house, bigger than the Hokage's building, rose in front of them. A huge main gate separated the pair from the chattering, waiting crowd inside. Naruto pulled two tickets from his jackets and showed it to the security guards.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto and guest," they bowed, "We hope you have a wonderful time,"

Naruto walked ahead followed by Konohamaru and were soon blended in the crowd all wearing black. Both scanned the crowd for familiar faces and greeted with a smile and a nod before continuing.

"So he can dress up once in awhile huh?" someone said tapping Naruto's shoulders.

He turned around to see Sakura and Ino clad in black. Sakura wearing a halter back dress with the lace tied around the neck giving her V-neck. Ino wore a black mini dress with fishnet sleeves hooked at the middle finger.

"Looking lovely ladies," Naruto complimented rubbing his nape.

"Eh…the pinky could have worn a better push-up bra," Konohamaru critiqued shrugging.

Naruto froze mid-rub with a frozen smile and a twitching eyebrow. Ino struggled to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Sakura's smile was stretched too wide to be considered humanely impossible but it's Sakura so you could only expect the impossible…and no it's not Naruto…he's expected for the unexpected. If that sounds right…0.o…anyways back to the story. Naruto sensing the aura that now surrounded Sakura waved a hand apologetically in front of his face.

"Now Sakura…please calm down…plus this is the late Third Hokage's grandson," Naruto explained quickly.

"I don't care if he's his late GRANDMOTHER," Sakura spat.

"Hmmmm…now where did I here that from?" Konohamaru mused innocently from hearing the statement.

"Now what did you say?" Sakura challenged through gritted teeth.

Konohamaru sighed before addressing the pink head.

"Your dress is too plain, your chest obviously has been neglected and your hair…dye it another colour because it's dull and 'bleh' (xP)… I suggest you don't stand beside your sexy friend here because you just look like some damn God-forsaken hobo that could be seen down the market," Konohamaru stated heartlessly.

An awkward feeling came over Sakura and then pure fury and rage. Ino was trying to stop laughing so hard while Naruto was biting his nails waiting for the eventual explosion.

"Why….YOU!" Sakura exploded.

Konohamaru turned away from the snarling pink panther who was foaming at the mouth.

"Say it don't spray it baka," and he walked away.

Curse words flowed through Sakura's lips as she fought against the restraining arms of Naruto and Ino.

"Calm down Sakura," Naruto begged the foaming hothead.

"Yeah you're making a scene billboard," Ino hissed an embarresed yet amused expression on her face.

Gradually Sakura calmed down enough to fix he slightly disheveled hair.

"The little brat," she kept muttering, "son of a bitch!"

Soon Naruto was by himself watching the girls walk off to the bathroom to freshen up and 'upgrade' her look. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know what you see in that girl," Konohamaru appeared shaking his head.

_**Bonk**_

"Ow…why'd you do that for?" Konohamaru asked rubbing his head.

"For being a blabbing idiot," Naruto said bonking him again.

"Tsk…just trying to help," Konohamaru said pouting.

"How are you _**helping**_?" Naruto asked.

"She just doesn't seem your type," he stated.

"And what is my type, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"Her," he pointed.

"Who…Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"No dude, plus she's taken,"

Neji walked up to said girl and wrapped his arms around her waist causing both to blush slightly.

"It's her," Konohamaru again pointed.

"Ummm…dude…that's Chouji," Naruto said eyes wide.

"Baka…the girl talking to him,"

Naruto looked a little to the left to see jet black hair being flipped behind her shoulder. Her body was hugged by a halter top dress with the bare skin of her back being shown. In the middle of her back, lace crisscrossed, giving it a sexy look. She was elegant. She turned to see Naruto gazing at her, his mouth gaping a little. She blushed at the sudden attention. She turned away and called someone. Soon a mini similarly elegant girl about Konohamaru's age appeared. Konohamaru whistled as the two girls walked up to them.

"Good evening N-Naruto," Hinata greeted bowing slightly.

Naruto smiled slightly, blushing and greeted back.

"Yo…I'm Konohamaru," he said smiling.

"You look stupid," the mini replied bluntly and she turned away coldly.

Naruto looked over at Konohamaru whose smiling face was frozen in place due to sudden annialation of his dignity.

'Karma much?' Naruto thought grinning mentally.

"Hannabi-chan, please be nicer…your so mean," Hinata gently scolded.

"Psch…he's not worth my time…I'm going to find cousin Neji," and with that said she walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Naruto asked, "What's up with her?"

"She and father had a fight which is so rare," Hinata explained, " but she'll come around…just give her time, 'kay Knonohamaru?"

_**No answer.**_

"I guess he's still frozen," Naruto shrugged.

_**Bonk**_

"Ow! HEY!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Welcome back to Earth," Naruto said sarcarstically, "You okay there?"

"Ofcourse I'm fine, yeah I got thrown off there but I'm someone who never gives up," Konohamaru said smiling confidently.

"Uh-huh"

Suddenly, fanfare blasted through speakers bringing guests to attention. The main doors opened to reveal a ever smiling Sai wearing an Armani suit.

"Welcome my guests…please come inside, refreshments will be available…thank you for your patience," he said bowing.

Naruto smiled as the patrons clapped, "This is gonna be fun,"

The crowd entered the place all clad in black. The red carpet laid out in front of them with servants, in black and white uniforms, along the sides bowing.

"Welcome, masters and mistresses," they said in union.

A few impressed patrons 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the interior decorating fit for a prince. A huge chandlier hung above the group, sparkling gold light around the room. At the end of the red carpet there stood white double doors waiting to be opened to let the crowd greet the pulsing music inside.

"I can smell the food in there," Chouji sighed taking deep breaths.

"Everyone please enjoy the party," Sai's voice said over the P.A.

Hinata clasped her hands together in excitement. Naruto got a glance of her cleavage as she brought her hands together making him blush. Finally the door opened.

"Let the fun begin!" Konohamaru yelled.

Everyone immediately rushed in the room, dark with coloured lights playing on the dance floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Well there you have it…1****st**** chapter of EP is done…wow my fingers hurt…but anyways…you see that nice button that has 'Review' on it…yeah that one…PRESS IT AND REVIEW…the more reviews…the more pschyed I feel to write more…well upload…whatever you know what I mean…and please bear with me and my English spelling…I'm Jamaican and we don't use the American spelling. Anyways…THNX 4 READIN! =3**


	2. Lemonade Drowns My Feelings

**A/N: Okay people this is the second segment of EP…I would just like to thank the people who have read it so far…I feel so touched right now…so enjoy this chappie k?**

**Warning: Eh nothing really to warn against…-.-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Masashi-sama does…LUCKY HIM! T-T**

**Lemonade Drowns My Feelings =3**

*****_**Naruto's POV***_

Why do I feel like this…like I'm losing someone. Sitting at the bar, sulking for no apparent reason drinking my feeling away.

"Bartender…hit me with another round of lemonade," I said

"Comin' up!" he nodded.

I sighed slumping over the bar. The bartender placed the tumbler of yellow liquid in front of my face. I took it up and turned around in my seats facing the crowd. Grinding bodies made the crowd look like a squiggly (yes…squiggly) mess of bodies. Kiba was there sandwiched between a pair of twins, being the playboy jackass I know he is. Sakura and Ino were dancing, having fun as single women. Neji and Shikamaru stood by the wall with their dates. Shino…well you he's sulking. Poor guy. And Chouji…I'd rather not say. I scanned the crowd for more familiar faces and something caught my eye. I looked at the entrance to see Sasuke and three other people. Wait…SASUKE!

I nearly choked on the lemon juice I was drinking. What's teme doing here? I thought he left town for a 'business trip'. Standing near him was a blushing four-eye redhead who was desperately trying to get his attention which he didn't give. Behind him was a tall, tough-looking orange haired guy and on his right was a white haired guy with a canine gleaming from his lips with a smirk plastered on his face. So this is what the teme fell down too huh? A desperate slut (by the way she was dressed), a tall tough bully and a fishboy…thought I shouldn't complain since I'm named after something made from fish…

Suddenly Sasuke turned towards me his eyes slightly widening in a amusement. Even thought the music was very loud and there were people between us grinding away like there's no tomorrow…I could still see and imagine the sound of his signature 'Hn' as he turned to a different direction and walked away followed by his weird lackeys. I 'hmphed' and turn away in my seat as if he could actually see me…however something else drew my attention.

There I saw Hinata with her sister, Hannabi, holding hands while dancing. I watched her face glow as she twirled and sway with a smile that just now started giving me goose bumps. I looked over to Sakura's side and felt nothing like I did before but when I looked back over to Hinata my heart kinda raced a little bit faster. I clutched my chest, above my heart, as I watched. Then a guy walked over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. I held the tumbler in my hand tighter as I watched. At first she seemed hesitant but Hannabi must have told her it was okay and grabbed a nearby Konohamaru and stormed off.

I turned my attention back to Hinata. She looked up to the guy, and blushed a little. Jealousy rose up in me which I couldn't understand. I like Sakura… it's not like I like Hinata that way. But by the way they danced I couldn't help but feel like killing that guy. His hands held onto the small of her back and I'm sure he brushed her ass. I'm sure the bartender behind me could see the steam coming out my ears because damn I was furious. Not being able to take it anymore, I gulped down the juice and walked over to the dancing couple. A circle was formed around them as patrons watched them glide and move to the music. That just made me walk even faster. As I broke into the circle, the guy twirled her out. Seeing my opportunity I took her outstretched hand and twirled her towards me. She gasped at the sudden movement of me hugging towards my chest. I looked down at her blushing face smirking. I looked up towards the guy, who seemed pissed at the intrusion.

"I thinks it's my turn," I said and I looked up to the seething guy, "don't ya think,".

Hinata's cheeks were painted red from the blush she now showed.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

_***Tenten's POV***_

**~Sigh~**

Why does he have to be so dull. Yeah he's cute, smart and strong…but lighten up will ya! Hand-holding can't be the only contact that exists between a girl and boy. But don't get me wrong, he's way exciting in bed…well in the whole house now that I think about it. But in public…it's like he's a closet pervert. Never know till you press the right buttons to unleash the 'Inner Neji' and I'm the only one who knows.

So here we are, holding hands, watching people have fun, listening to music and the occasional giggle of Temari and the mutterings of Shikamaru. After about the 5th giggle I looked over to see Temari's hands around his neck and Shikamaru's hands around her waist, making out. Ugh…even lazybones' getting it on. I'll just have to get him out the…Inner Neji that is.

"Neji?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?"

"You wanna dance?" I asked trailing a finger down his chest.

"I don't like this music," he said dropping the subject.

I hissed inwardly.

"Why you have to be so dull…it's a _**party**_…loosen up," I said patting his chest.

"I am having fun and I'm not dull," he defended.

"Oh yeah…then kiss me," I whispered seductively in his ear.

His face got red and his body shivered from the hot air against his ear. He then pecked mi on my cheek and turned away trying to suppress his needs.

"Thanks," I spat annoyed, not looking at him.

"No problem," he coughed, "Ummm…thirsty?"

"Mhm," and he walked off.

I looked towards the dance floor once again. There I saw a circle formed around Hinata and some guy before Naruto broke into it and stole Hinata away with a smirk on his whiskered face.

Why can't Neji be lively and fun like Naruto….wait…I take it back…never mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: And there you have it people…the second chapter…now I know you're wondering…where does the exotic part come in…don't worry…you'll see in the next chappie! Later guys! TEEHEE XD**


	3. Let The Real FUN Begin

**A/N: I seriously don't know why I'm doing this…like seriously…I thought I didn't have the inspiration…well to confess to you readers out there…IT WAS NEVER GONE…technically…*wince* you see I had this story written down in my little book and its been here all this time…sorry…and yes the inspiration is back and I'll continue this story…trust me…it's because of your story alerts and favouriting that did this…so clap yourselves ^^**

**Warning: If you have read Highschool Troubles I Guess and Highschool Drama I Guess…then you would knw…by the way..please read this…I assure you its good…I wanna know what you guys think of this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a blonde strand of Naruto…just my broken heart…oh and my little plot bunnies…funny lil creatures…^v^.**

**Let the Real FUN begin**

Clicks of shoe heels could be heard on the marble floor. In the centre of the dark room, a cauldron frothed red…being stirred under the swaying light above. The mixer looked up as the clicks came nearer.

"Is it done?" a voice asked the figure not coming out of the shadows.

"It is ready…you may add the last ingredient, Master," the mixer bowed out into the shadows. The figure walked into the lamplight and stopped by the cauldron taking a cup at the side and sampled the frothy drink. He smacked his lips and nodded.

"Only thing that's missing is this," she murmured as he reached into his inner pocket of his jacket.

He took out a small bottle with clear liquid sloshing around inside the clear glass. He popped the cap and looked at it as it continued to swirl it around.

"*_Sigh* _He said 2 tablespoons would be enough, but I want 'things' to happen…not a better mood for partying…wouldn't want to waste the effort of all those cameras in the rooms," pouring the liquid on the spoon.

He trickled the liquid from the spoon to the mix. Then he smirked.

"Oops," and he dumped the whole thing in the mix.

He took up the ladle and begun to stir. Then the servant mentioned before returned with a trolley with a punch bowl on top of it. He poured some of the drink from the cauldron to the punch bowl.

"Everything's ready, Master," the mixer said.

"Very good…oh can't you feel the excitement?"

"Hai…Sai-sama," and he wheeled the trolley out, leaving Sai to himself.

"About 5 drinks later, the FUN will start," he muttered smiling his sickly smile.

He exited the room with a swing of the kitchen doors.

_**Konohamaru's POV**_

Okay I did not expect her to drag me off after the guy came but it's worth it. Her iron grip tightened as we wove through the crowd of the partying people. She dragged me to one of the round tables with cushion seats. She had let got and had taken a seat at one end. I tried to sit beside her but she sent a death glare my way so I put distance between to assure my safety. I watched as her face twisted into a face that could kill anyone. I took a deep breath and decided to take my chances.

"Ummm…Hanabi? You okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes…I'm perfectly fine," she answered.

Her face told the truth though.

"C'mon, it's quite obvious you're pissed, I mean you dragged me over here for no reason after you dissed me earlier," I pointed out.

"It's none of your business, asshole," she snapped.

"Fine, then I'm leaving," I said rising.

"No, wait…" she said, her voice having a hint of plead.

I sat back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to her.

She turned her head sharply as an answer.

"I can't help if you keep being arrogant," I said frowning.

"I never asked for your help, stupid," she snapped.

"So why am I sitting here…I could be out there on the dancefloor," I reasoned pointing towards it.

"But you wouldn't get much luck…you would be better dancing by yourself with that appearance," she snipped.

"_*Tsk* _Do you have to insult me? What the hell's wrong with you?" I yelled over the music facing her completely, "stop being bitchy!"

"It's none of your damn business baka, plus I'm just telling the truth when I say you're a stupid asswipe," she retorted facing me, "I don't know why I'm bothering with you,"

"You dragged me here, idiot!" I leaned over to get in her face.

"Well I don't need garbage shit like you!" she retorted getting in my face, also.

Our breaths mingled as we stared at each other throwing mental daggers at one another.

_**Author's POV**_

A nearby patron danced to the beat. Little did he know that his shoe was untied, consequently tripping to fall on his partners huge double Ds, his face smothered by the flesh. Insulted and disgusted the woman plucked the guy's face from her bosom and smacked the said 'pervert' leaving a red mark. Stumbling from the strike, he fell backwards unto Konohamaru's back.

"Ouch…damn…it was an accident lady," the man explained rubbing his reddened cheek, "yo dude, I'm sorry for – oh…nevermind then," and got back up to apologize to the huffing woman.

**Konohamaru's POV**

_What_

_**Hanabi's POV**_

_The…_

_**Kono-Hana's POV**_

_HELL?_

_**Author's POV**_

Konohamaru and Hanabi stayed in liplock for about 15 seconds. Both eyes wide and cheeks flushed, both teens trying to sort out what happened. How did they end up like this? Hanabi suddenly pulled back, fingers to her lips, blushing hell. Konohamaru, red as ever, stared at the brunette as she twiddled her thumbs like her older sister.

"Umm…" he started.

"Uhh…" she replied.

An awkward silence followed as they turned away from each other, embarrassed. Konohamaru scratched the back of his head while Hanabi twirled a lock of her hair. Konohamaru side-glanced the girl, watching her stroke her locks as she observed the dancing crowd.

'Wow… she's really cute…maybe we could…' he began to think.

"I'm thirsty," she stated stonily.

_**Konohamaru's POV**_

Maybe not.

I sighed and got up from the plush seat. I took a last look at the brunette, her face harsh and her cheeks blushing a little from our lips collision. I guess some people will never change. I walked through the energetic crowd of dancing teens, towards the punch table. I noticed a servant taking up the half-full punch bowl and replacing it with a new bowl of red punch. Not giving it much thought, I quickened my pace towards the juice hiding my face when passing a dancing pinkie. Don't need to make a scene with this woman, for all I know, I might not last long.

_**Author's POV**_

When Hanabi saw Konohamaru was out of sight, she allowed a smile to play on her lips. She could still feel the tingle of the kiss. She loved the sensation.

**A/N: And there you have it people…the Kono'Hana romance I just love…sigh…I assure you that this will get interesting as it goes along…**

_Teehee x3_


	4. Party All Night with APHRODISIAC!

**A/N: Hey g- *ducks at flying bricks* OKAY I'M SORRY! Yeah I know this was long overdue…but I'm just too lazy to finish this story…and I don't like to leave unfinished work…so yeah! Yay…*ducks another brick*…**

**I literally had to read over the last 2 chaps so I can get a heads up on the story...and I'm am seeing some whoppers of mistakes...sigh...i can't bother to fix them...that's where knowing the English lang comes in, ne?**

**Warning: SMUT...maybe...read and find out you perverted heathens...joke but some major OOCness :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single hair of Naruto...Masashi does...lucky bastard...**

**Party All NIGHT long...**

_*I changed it to M for a specific reason! Just trying my hand at writing smut. There's a notice for the smut so read carefully!*_

Naruto pulled Hinata through the sticky, pulsating dancing patrons, each gyrating. The mood of the party seem to be getting hotter by the minute.

_See The Sunlight_  
_We Ain't Stoppin'_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_If You Feel It Let It Happen_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…_

And the more they pushed through, the more the songs got suggestive.

_She like tannin', I like stayin' in_  
_She like romancin', I like rollin' with friends_  
_She said I'm caged in, I think her conscios is_  
_She watchin' that oxygen, I'm watchin' ESPN_  
_But when that show ends, she all in my skin lotion_  
_No emotions, roller coasting like back, forth, hold it (Hold it [x4])_  
_She pause like it's for posters and I poke like I'm supposed to_  
_Take this photo if you for me, she said don't you ever show this_  
_I'm too loyal and too focused, to be losing and be hopeless_  
_When I spoke this, she rejoiced it_  
_Said your words get me open, so I closed it_  
_Where your clothes is, I'm only loving for the moment_

_Okay, ooohhh baby_  
_I be stuck to you like glue baby_  
_Wanna spend it all on you baby_  
_My room is the g-spot_  
_Call me Mr. Flinstone_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock girl_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_

Finally they made it to the drinks table. Naruto caught a flash of Konohamaru as he dove back in the crowds. Hinata felt stuffy and hot as more bodies moved and the air got thicker with each move. She wanted a drink so bad. She gratefully took a cup from Naruto's hands, and began to sip the sparkling fluid. She looked around as she drank and noticed something that almost made her choke on her juice. She witnessed her cousin grabbing his girlfriend's ass as they made out as if desperate. They switched positions, Neji pushing the girl up against the wall, hitching a leg up his hip as he grounded on her. He began nibbling on her neck as she ran her finger through his silky brown hair.

She never noticed that she was nibbling her plastic red cup, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Hinata?"

She snapped away from Neji to look at her 'escort' for the night, who looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay, Hinata...do you want to sit down?" he asked worried.

"Uh...u-um," and she downed the rest of the drink with one gulp.

The sweet liquid flowed down her throat, tingling her tongue with it's light acid. She felt her muscles relax and her body get hot. She felt a sudden need. She didn't notice her slight change in will due to the effect of her drink.

"Hey Naruto," she said with a slight slur.

"Hmm?"

Naruto had also downed his drink quickly and was feeling the same need.

"Let's go dance," she suggested, her orbs changing with the blinking, rainbow strobe lights.

Naruto hummed his agreement as Hinata pulled him back into the ever moving crowd. When they reached deep enough, Naruto pulled her back, so both were facing the same way. Still a bit shy, she started to dance but she was gradually being encouraged by the people around who sang along.

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_  
_Before the night is gone_  
_Get yourself out your seat_  
_oh oh_  
_Quit your bitchin move your feet_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born_

_Except for everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party like its not, party like its not_  
_This songs for anyone who is having the worst day_  
_You gotta party like its not, party like its not_

_oh o oh_  
_Party like its not, party like its not_  
_Like its not your birthday_  
_Party like its not, party like its not_  
_oh o oh_  
_Party like its not, party like its not_  
_Like its not your birthday_  
_Party like its not, party like its not_  
_oh o oh_

Hinata swayed along with the crowds, with Naruto guiding her along the way. He held her waist firmly as the mimicked each other's movement.

_Don't say a word just turn around and let me see_  
_Girl you got something special something special for me_  
_It's way too many suckers in the VIP_  
_Tell her got my car out front_  
_Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat_

Something clicked in every single patron. Everybody seemed to be in a more exotic state as moves were more daring and sexual. The infectious wave swept the crowd and eventually Naruto and Hinata was caught up with it...

_I wanna get beside ya_  
_In the backseat_  
_So I can be your backseat driver_  
_In the backseat_  
_I wanna get beside ya_  
_In the backseat_  
_So I can be your backseat driver_

Naruto engaged a full out grinding session, as he melted their hips together that seemed inseparable. Hinata rolled back against Naruto, meeting his sways. She could feel the growth in his pants, and was not disgusted but more intrigued to take this further. She lolled her head on his shoulder, bringing a hand back to run them through golden, damp locks. She then slowly bent over, teasing him with rolling her hips against him. Naruto ran his palm up her naked back, smooth skin under his own slightly calloused skin.

_Hey girl what's up all of this dancing gets you all off huh_  
_I notice you because your friends is freakin starstruck_  
_Hey you got more of that how you say it shy stack_  
_Until you get it low quit playin with your fine ass_

At this Naruto pulled her up and turned her towards him, bringing their faces closed together. Hinata's face was flushed red, and her eyes half mast but they still showed her real emotion. Naruto was lost in them and failed to notice how they were coming together as they stared. Hinata closed her eyes as moist warmth caught her awaiting lips. She moved shyly at first but gained confidence as Naruto licked her lips, begging for entrance. With permission granted, he mapped out her hot mouth, tasting the fruity drink on her tongue. They played with each other's tongue before someone pushed Naruto from behind. They stopped, as Naruto caught Hinata from collapsing on the floor. In his arms they stared once in each other's eyes before both smiled and Naruto pulled her up and led her away, through the throng.

_I said don't try me baby I'll make you hot trick_  
_Let's do like Fishburg dancin and shake this spot quick_  
_Oh you a good girl it's cool I play pretend too_  
_I heard you had a baby_  
_You want a New Boy in you _

_0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0_

Konohamaru finally made it through the crowd without spilling a drop out of his two cups. He mentally congratulated himse -

"Oh sorry man,"

Konohamaru growled at the man as he stumbled away, into the crowd. He cursed as he made his way to a bored looking Hanabi, who watched the crowd with her chin in her palm. He walked up with the remaining the cup and held it out to her. She took it, sniffed it and with a shrug took a sip. He rolled his eyes at her antics and sat down beside her with enough distance to avoid touching. He didn't see her as she placed the empty cup on the coffee table before them, as he watched the crowd. His eyes widened when something caught his eye. A flash of blond. He smirked as he watched Naruto pull a girl towards the hallways and disappear.

'So he's getting laid huh...that dog,' he thought chuckling to himself.

"I wish I had courage like Naruto-kun,"

He turned to see a flushed Hyuuga, with a lazy smile on her lips.

"What?"

"To have one night stands and...s-stufff, *hick*,"

'Is she drunk?'

"Better to have fun while you can, y'know?" she added with a sad smile.

"Why the rush though?" he asked taking advantage of her loose lip.

What? He could finally talk to her...plus she might not even remember...what was in that drink though?

"Hehe...oh nothing special...just that my 'ever thoughtful' dad hooked me up with some random guy I've never met," she slurred, a dark chuckle.

"You mean an arranged marriage?"

"*hick* Mhm...he said he's young like me but that doesn't mean a fuck!"

"I know what you mean,"

"And how can you huh *hick*?"

"Don't worry about that ne? Like you said...have fun while you can...and who knows...maybe you'll like the guy you're gonna get hitched with,"

Hanabi eyes widened a little as she witnessed the best smile she had ever seen in her life. He smiled his lop-sided grin but never anticipated what came after. His yelp was muffled as Hanabi captured his lips with hers, humming into it immediately. She was on top kissing him feverishly as he laid on the couch stunned. He pushed her off with a gasp and a sputter.

"H-hey...y-you're drunk," he reasoned with her.

"Am not drank!" she retorted before kissing him again.

He pushed her back, and blinked when a tear fell on his cheek, looking up to see her crying.

"I don't want to marry someone that I don't love much less know!" she sobbed.

Konohamaru's eyes softened as he caressed the girl's cheek.

"Look it won't be that bad...just get to know the person before you get married right?"

She sobbed before nodding.

"You'll have a few years before you're legal to get married despite the arrangement...so you have more that enough time...to know the lucky man,"

She smiled at him, nodding as he wiped her tears away.

"Kono-kun...c-can I have fun...w-with you?"

Konohamaru chuckled. What the hell was he getting into? But he couldn't hold back. Call it love at first sight, will ya? He answered her by kissing her tenderly. However she collapsed against him after breaking the kiss, with a soft snore. Konohamaru chuckled as the girl slept with her head at the crook of his neck. He gently pushed her off and hefted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style into the hallway. He walked up the stairs to another hallway, lined with bedroom suites. He picked one and opened the door to reveal a king sized bed with scented candles on the bedside tables. He laid her down, pulling the comforter over her body, tucking her in. He blew out all the candles before hovering over her body, watching the moonlight paint it's shining masterpiece on her facial features. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips, lingering to burn the sensation in his memory. He whispered something before leaving the room, closing the door, placing an 'Occupied' sign on the knob. He sighed as he walked towards the exit...because he had an important meeting with the Hyuugas tomorrow.

_* Here begins the anticipated scene in this damn story...*sigh* finally!*_

_***Though i warn you of explicit scenes about to follow...hence if you have a low tolerance level for sex or is liable to losing a lot of blood then skip and review this story...Arigato! :3***_

Heavy breathing was the only thing heard as the couple stumbled on their own damn feet, trying to get to the bed while shedding clothes. A feat the accomplished as they collapsed in the bed in their underwear. Naruto ravaged her neck as he quickly left hickeys where they came in contact with. Hinata's mouth opened in silent moans as she melted with his ministrations. Her lower regions slightly burned as she continued to gasp at each nip in a sensitive area. She arched her back and Naruto took the opportunity to latch onto a nipple, nipping it immediately. Hinata moaned a high moan as he abused her sensitive chest, mouth on one and hand massaging the other. He twisted the tit between his fingers and switched places. Her hands went up to his hair as she tugged on the locks, urging him. He eventually had mercy on her chest as he went down her flat tummy, placing butterfly kissed on her firm but soft skin.

He dipped his tongue in her belly button pulling down her underwear, sending shivers up her being and whimpers out her mouth as she begged for more. He gently raked his nails down her inner thigh as he pushed them apart. He took in the sight on her wetness with hungry eyes and looked up at her to see her panting slightly, face flushed at his predatory eyes. He dove in and caught the loud gasp followed by a throaty groan from the girl above him. He kissed her second pairs of lips before slipping his tongue in between them. He soaked up her taste as she writhed on the sheets.

"Ha...aah~...ngh," she yelped, throwing her head side to side, clutching the silk sheets.

He looked up and watched as her chest rose up and down. He was missing something. And he remembered something from a reliable source. He added his middle finger to his team of abusers as he rubbed around her walls while flicking his tongue at her clit.

She suddenly screamed, a blood curdling scream as he found her sensitive spot. He memorized the area automatically as he continued to rub the same spot.

"Naru...aaah~...oh my gos-aah~!" she continued to scream until finally she as knocked over the edge.

Naruto watched mesmerized as her back arched beyond possibility as she screamed his name. He lapped up her cum before rising up to hover over her. He smirked as he licked stray juice from the corner of his mouth. He kissed her allowing her to taste herself which aroused her despite her recent release.

"N-Naruto...I want you to d-do it," she whispered hoarsely.

"B-But...y-you sure?"

"I trust you Naruto," she assured him with a smile.

He smiled back before he reached over to the bedside table to a platter of condoms and slipping it quickly on. He kissed her as he positioned himself. He looked deep into her eyes asking a silent question. She nodded slighty bracing herself.

"I'm gonna do it in one go, kay?"

"O-okay,"

"Take a deep breath," he instructed and thrusted harshly in.

She grunted and whimpered, but quietened as Naruto kissed her tears away. He found it hard to hold back after her warmth enveloped his member. They waited a moment for Hinata to be used to his length and size and wiggle of her hips came as the signal. He started slow, rocking his hips in and out, her warmth sucking him in continuously before he pulled back. She wrapped her arms around to hold on to his back, giving her leverage to meet each thrust. Her nails digged into his skin as his thrust turned into pounding.

"AAAH!" she screamed as he found her G-spot and continued to pound on it, hitting the mark with accuracy.

Her ear as filled with grunts as Naruto latched onto her shoulders, trying to muffle the moan that was rising in his throat. He let go to kiss her lips, moaning her name in her mouth.

"Naru...f-faster,"

At the command Naruto grabbed her thigh lifting a leg over his shoulder and proceeded to pound her senseless. She yelled continuously as her eyes clenched shut at the intensity. A blast of white covered her sight as she gave one last scream turned groan of Naruto's name. Naruto gritted his teeth as a growl escaped his lips as Hinata's walls clenched around his member. He gave a few more desperate thrusts before he finished in completion.

"Ack...Hinataaa~!" he moaned biting into her shoulder, leaving a whopper of a hickey. He landed beside her both clutching onto each other, panting to no end. Naruto found comfort in their skin-to-skin contact, as he felt Hinata chest move against him as she breathed heavily. He pulled out his member regretting it afterwards but made up for it as he kissed her passionately. She hummed her satisfaction in his mouth and with a last peck both fell asleep...exhausted.

__

Wine sloshed in the clear glass of the goblet, with a satisfied sigh from it's owner. Multiple images of sleeping couples or groups in various bedrooms could be seen from the huge flat screen on the wall before the king bed. Rumpled sheets covered the naked bodies of a curvy blonde girl, who slept comfortably on the chest her partner, hugging his waist. Her partner also held her waist to his body as both shared familiar body heat. The male above her took another sip of his drink and stared blankly at the screen in front of him. He looked down at the stirring of his woman, that blinked soft blue eyes open, before yawning cutely to make the male smile genuinely.

"Enjoyed your little nap?" he asked softly.

She laughed a little before smiling up at her lover, placing a small kiss.

"Yeah...but Sai...I don't think aphodisiac was necessary...though fun," she giggled.

"I know that they'd do it on they're own...but that would be a long time," he reasoned placing the glass on the table beside them.

"Impatient much?" she chided softly.

"When I want something, my dear Ino," he whispered before capturing her lips, bringing the sheets up to cover them completely.

The digital clock on the wall indicated the start of a new Saturday morning...a morning that will be filled with answers.

**AAAAAAh the end of this...st-chappie...haha had ya there ne? Well as you can see with all the damn cliffies in here like, '**_What is Konohamaru gonna do about Hanabi's arranged marriage?_**' and '**_What will be the reactions for Last Friday Night *teehee***'...there will be another chappie to tie the loose ends...YAAAY and seeing it's summer then it should come soon! **_

_**Ja ne Teehee :3**_


	5. Last Friday Night TGIF!

***clears throat* I would like to thank all the people who review, followed and faved this story and for those that didn't do such things...thank you for atleast making the hits mark 8000+! Atleast I know that people still bothered to read...**

This is the end guys...sorry? But it was a great run!

* * *

The sun lazily peeked through white silk curtains to shine upon occupied beds. The warm light however didn't rouse the occupants due to the busy and strenuous night beforehand.

*BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!*

"Ahh!"

"What the-"

Lazy sounding music buzzed the air as the occupants looked around wildly as if looking for a hidden demon. And they turned to each other...

"Ahh!"

"What are you doing in my bed!"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Why is the sheet so sticky?"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbeque_  
_This a hickie or a bruise_

"What the fuck is this?"

"What's going on?"

"Why is Katy Perry on?"

"Where's my bra?"

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_

"Oh shit..."

"Did I really do that?"

"MY EYES!"

"Oh my gosh..."

_Oh well_  
_It's a black top blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

"Damn..."

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

The mansion was quiet as videos and pictures slide showed on the flat screen in every suite. Pictures of slips and accidents and drunken acts, with the slight chance of vomit shots. Some of the guests turned green...others red...others gray with their spirit floating through the ceiling when it got too much.

Some ended up with awkward airs, others with pure anger and some with death silence.

Naruto sat stock still, mouth agape after seeing the images. He was sure that his face was red from all the shots at the party. Hinata was just a red if she couldn't be anymore red with the sheets clutched up in her hands to shield her chest. The song faded to an end and the silence got even thicker.

"W-what just happened?" Naruto broke it

Hinata shook her head shakily still in shock. The only thought that was going through their head was...

"What happened last night?"

They both looked at each other with wide eyes as they finished the sentence together.

"Incoming video," a computerized voice interrupted.

They turned back to the screen to see themselves stumble into the bedroom, kissing feverishly and stripping quickly with lightning speed. All they could hear were the heavy pants of themselves as they collapsed in the bed.

"Wh...Wh...wh...wh-what is t-t-this?" Naruto stuttered.

And then on-screen Naruto began to make his descent to Hinata's nether regions...

"OH MY FUCKING RAMEN!"

Hinata did what she did best. Hide as she dove under the covers. But it was too late to realize her mistake as the sheet gave her view of Naruto's member, still sheathed in a condom, lying on the nearest thigh to her. Her eyes widened as she blushed beet red...the deepest in her life. She looked down at herself, her naked body telling the story of last night quite clearly.

Her cries from the video, reached to her loud and clear. She listened to herself beg and moan, scream and yelp with Naruto panting and moaning guttural sounds.

"Hinata?"a hoarse whisper called out to her.

She flinched at the voice but willed herself to answer.

"H-Hai?"

"Had a good sleep?"

"...Un..."

* * *

Konohamaru walked through the village, deep in thought. How can he help Hanabi...to make her experience of meeting a stranger more enjoyable...and tolerable. She's going to kill him.

He sighed dejected as he turned into another road that led up to massive gates. The Hyuga emblem could be seen, woven in the intricate metal design of the main gate. As he neared, a guard walked out, eyes screaming blood-relative.

"Oi Konohamaru...here to meet the heads?"

"Yeah...wanted to make some suggestions," he replied as he was let in.

"Isn't that a little too early?"

"Never too early for ideas, Heji,"

"True...well have a good day,"

Konohamaru waved his farewell, continuing up the walkway.

He stepped on the porch of the main building, to meet a pair of stern steel gray eyes that had a front of harshness and discipline but an interior of warmth and pure wisdom. Konohamaru couldn't shake the feeling that this man has seen more than what he would in his lifetime.

The man smiled at him, upon sight.

"Well hello there Konohamaru,"

"Ohayo, Hiashi-san,"

"I told you to call me otou-san," he chuckled as he led the boy.

"That's what I wanna talk to you about,"

* * *

The sun still was peeking through the curtains, only with more interest, as it observed the clothed couple, courtesy of the maids with spares, sitting, squirming on the bed.

"So that happened,"

"I-It looks so,"

More silence...the sun laughed lightly at the two's awkward situation.

"S-So do you..."

"Oh no definitely not...as far as I know it was pretty good!"

A nervouse chuckle.

"Oh...i-it was my first,"

"And you're okay with that?"

A push of the index fingers.

"N-Naruto...I like y-you,"

"Really?"

"Y-yes...so I'm h-h-happy,"

"Ha...me too,"

More silence.

"SO! You must be hungry huh? Want breakfast?"

"Sure,"

Both teen rose up and walked towards the door with Naruto in the lead. Naruto stopped, holding onto the door. Hinata looked around in question.

"N-Naru-"

Her eyes widened but went half-mast in almost instant recognition to the soft warmth on her lips. Naruto pulled back with a blush and grin.

"I like you too, Hinata,"

Hinata blushed but smiled. She nodded her eyes twinkling in warmth and giddiness before following the blonde back into the corridor. As they walked out they heard a curse before the door in front of them swung open to reveal a messy haired, casual clothed Hyuga.

"Hanabi-chan?"

Said girl noticed the couple in front of them before relazing her surprised face with a small smirk.

"Hope you used protection, sis," she quipped before rushing off down the hall, her hair streaming behind her.

Hinata never even looked embarrassed at the comment because a certain detail caught her eye.

"Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked after he bounced back from the comment.

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at Naruto's blue orbs.

"O-Oh it's nothing..." she answered as they walked the same direction as the recently departed tween.

"You too?"

They looked back to see Sakura and Lee walking out of a bedroom door. Lee had an embarrassed face while Sakura looked torn between anger, embarrassment and glowing and satisfaction.

"Mornin'" Naruto greeted the pair.

* * *

Hanabi waved off Heji as she ran up the walkway, her footsteps matching her heartbeat. She couldn't believe it. She could but it was too...

_A girl woke up in silence with the muffled cries of the mansion. She wondered sluggishly, what the matter was about but the pounding in her head stopped any thoughts. She looked to the side to see a glass of water on her bedside table and a chair with spare clothes and shoes. She took the water and sipped until her head cleared of the fog. She then realized, upon looking down that she was donning a silk night dress._

_'How did i get in these again?'_

_'What happened last night?'_

_'Where am I?'_

_She thought deeply before a beep was heard and she looked up. The flatscreen flickered to life, showing the door opening a someone wlaking in carrying a body._

_Konohamaru._

_He brought the body to the bed laying it gently and covering it snugly. Then her bowed down over the face, a face that looked like hers. And just as he came in, he walked out the door closing shut. And that's how the video ended. With the sound of the door and Hanabi's brain recollecting memories._

_She let out a sharp exhale as she remembered. SHe jumped out of bed and quickly got changed, tying her hair in a messy ponytail. SHe cursed before opening the door and running out..._

She opened the door to the living room to see Konohamaru sitting on the couch, a plate of cookies and a cup of green tea, emitting lazy wisps of steam, on the glass coffee table.

She huffed as she stared at the guest, who had a hand midway to feeding the mouth a cookie.

"Oh Hanabi-dear...let me introduce to you-"

"Daddy can you leave me and Konohamaru alone for a minute,"

Hiashi was stunned at the abrupt request.

"O-okay," he replied, his business voice waning.

He closed the sliding door, leaving the two tweens in silence. She listened as her father's steps went faint and silenced.

"Why?"

Konohamaru put down the cookie and stood up.

"Hanabi what are you talk-"

"Why?"

Konohamaru then realized that his earlier deduction was wrong...and that the girl in front of him remembered.

"Look you jumped me...you were drunk-"

"Not that," she snapped.

Realization crossed his features.

"You were upset...I didn't want you to be more upset,"

"Lame," she droned.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that...what are you doing here?" she asked haughtily.

"I'm here to negotiate your dad to cancel the engagement,"

There was a tug to her heart and she struggled to keep the pained look from her blank face.

_Keep it together!_

"Why would you do that?"

"To give you a choice,"

"Huh?"

"You were complaining so much about wanting to make your own decisions that I didn't want to force you,"

"Wha-"

"So you don't have to marry me, duh,"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. What gave him the right to assume what she was thinking.

"It wasn't necessary," she grumbled.

"Do you know for sure you want to spend you whole life with an idiot like me?" he asked.

_Maybe yes..._

"Of course not,"

"Makes it easier...cause it's already done,"

She wanted to punch herself. Why couldn't she just tell him...that she liked him.

"Whatever," she murmured.

Her eyes went down, to look at the floor, a slight pout on her lips.

"Now that we got that over with...how about you go on a date with me?"

"What?" she asked, looking at the boy confused.

Didn't he just dump her?

"A date...a outing where two persons get together to have fun, eat-"

"I know what a date is, moron,"

Konohamaru smiled, knowingly. He waited with a grin, patiently.

"Well...okay since you insist...but just ONE,"

_Or more..._

"Heh...whatever you say princess," he scoffed as he walked towards the doors behind her.

They walked down the walkway and out the compound, with Heji smiling knowingly at them. The two walked side by side, one frowning with a bored look yet excited and jitterish and the other with a blank look but smiling eyes.

Their minds were in sync with the same broken record of thoughts...

_Taking it all in strides..._

* * *

**Okay so that's it for this story...i hereby declare it COMPLETE! Sorry for the delay for the whole summer but migration and summer work can be a bitch in the neck...and this was written at 2 in the morning so sorry if there are any grammar errors and spelling bugs...**

_Ja ne _

_Tanni ;3 -_-zzzzzzz_

_Review please~_


End file.
